ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Heat Breath
This can be a very good spell for end-game when fighting something with physical resistance or just something you don't want to be feeding tp. A full HP build can cost a lot of money and work, but will considerably increase your breath damage (it's 50% of your HP, so obviously every 2 extra HP you get = 1 more damage). While this spell is frontal AOE, as with all spells of this type, it can be made single target by facing away from the mob you are attacking. Also, Convergence WILL increase the damage of breath spells. If you have 2k HP (unlikely, but maths = meh) you would normally do 1k Heat Breath. With a fully capped Convergence this is now 1,250 damage (and will also be much less likely to be resisted). --Blazza 15:03, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Anyone know if accuracy is affected by anything other than fire staff and blue magic skill, or how to test it? --Blazza 05:58, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::As you already suspect, its base accuracy would in fact be based on Blue Magic Skill + Magic Accuracy from items/effects. In addition to the obvious (Fire Staff increases its accuracy by 10%, for example.), you also can use implements such as Balrahn's Ring, Morrigan's Coronal, or anything else BLU can use from the Magic Accuracy page. And spells/abilities that boost magic accuracy, such ss Klimaform, Convergence, and Warlock's Roll will also work. ::I think the jury's still out on if INT also boosts its accuracy, or if it is instead affected by MND. Probably best to focus on the accuracy first, and hope the INT that usually shows up on the same gear helps. ::As for testing, you would probably be safest with a low-level enemy that otherwise has a high resistance to fire, such as a Water Elemental. --Taeria Saethori 06:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ooooh that sounds a little too much like hard work finding water elementals :p Having said that, usually do fairly well on most NM's with AF body, NQ fire staff and nothing else. Every other piece of gear is built towards more HP. Haven't managed to land one on a sky god yet (none of them aren't really weak to fire) but works well on T1 jailers (haven't tested on temp yet). Also if you need to deck out on magic acc gear, you're kinda gimping your damage anyway. I guess it's just a case of trial and error on which NM's/gods you should be using it on. --Blazza 07:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::As with all magic, Heat Breath does 0 damage on Temp. I also find it has a high resist rate on dynamis statues (higher than black magic), making it useless for that --Blazza 01:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I had a weird experience with Heat Breath during Moogle missions. I used Heat Breath on a group of 10 cardigans during the mission. My HP was 1347, and thus should have done around 670, but instead my damage was 923. I was lvl 73 with saurian helm, but obviously no merits. I was expecting 700+, but this was kinda crazy... --Sparticus 22:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC). :They may take extra damage from magic (or in general), similar to qutrubs and other such things. --Kyrie 23:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC) With HQ staves, Relic Head, AF Body, and capped Skill and Magic Accuracy merits, I personally have no problems casting any of the breath spells anywhere, bar on enemies of the wrong ecosystem or element. I have no problems in Dynamis or Limbus, including statues, Mega Bosses, the Dynamis Lord and Proto-Ultima/Omega. I do not believe for a second that INT affects accuracy of HP-based spells in the way that it does for Black Magic. While Black Magic might experience fewer resists on statues for example, the INT and Skill modifiers to Black Magic accuracy make that comparison "apples 'n' oranages." Furthermore, Blue Mage was given Magic Accuracy merits/gear, Burst Affinity and Convergence for a reason. What I have noticed is that as the damage calculation rises, the magic accuracy of the spell appears to decline; Poison Breath is unresisted on almost anything that doesn't resist water, while an unresisted Heat Breath on IT++ is fairly difficult to pull off without Magic Burst, Convergence, monster correlation, or just plain luck. :In regards to breath spells on statues, screenshots or it didn't happen. I have NEVER gotten higher than double figures on a statue, I'm in dynamis right now, 312 skill, +13 macc, HQ staff, 69 damage. And accuracy decreasing with damage calculations rising? that's just absurd. --Blazza 15:16, October 1, 2009 (UTC)